


Our Galaxy

by AKAuthor



Series: Mine [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, F/M, Happy Daryl, Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stars, happy rick, look no death this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Everyone has an identifying colour, and when you meet your soulmate, they combine. Rick meets his at the quarry, and together they have a galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't kill anyone this time, so waterproof makeup isn't needed. I've decided to make this a series, so this is unrelated but a part of what is now called Mine.

For thirty-six years, Rick Grimes had lived in primarily black and white. All the shades of the world his happy parents spoke of were barely imagined, and until Rick found the person he was going to love until the world stopped turning and then continue adoring them with all his heart, he’d only see single shades swirling in the fingertips of strangers. And Rick didn’t seem to have a colour around his wrist.

Unless you found your soulmate, the only colours you could see were the marks and colours of the people in the world. You could tell who had completed their puzzle, because instead of a single multifaceted colour, two distinguishable shades were visible interacting on the persons hand and arm.

 

His best friend and partner in crime had bumped into a young lady at an iHop three years back, and the moment his elbow caught her hand, colour had bled from where they touched, a shade of sunset orange and daffodil yellow spiralling up their wrists and infecting the world around them.

Lori and Shane now saw the world in colour, they saw the blue of the sky, and the green of the grass. They touched almost constantly, as though worried the world would fade if they stopped, but as the earth kept spinning, their lives became happier, and brighter, and Rick was envious.

A year after Lori and Shane had met, they had Carl, who was very adorable in black and white, according to Rick. The boy wouldn’t have a single colour of his own to mark him until he was at least ten. Carl spent much of his time with Rick, they watched movies and chatted as Rick watched the boy grow up. Carl aspired to be a police man just like his father and his ‘uncle’, between Shane and Rick, Lori had conceded to allow her son the dream.

 

The day Carl’s colours had come in, Rick and Shane were called out to a stolen car and armed men. The plan was for Rick to meet Shane and Lori to pick Carl up from school, but naturally, the idea went askew.

Rick was burning and drifting and dreaming all at once. Blurs visited him with a warped sense of time.

And then he woke up.

 

Daryl’s colour had always been a deep blue black. It danced along his fingers and gently glowed in the dark at night. Unlike Rick, Daryl never cared for a soulmate, it was a fact that he was impartial to finding his. As the world ended, the man accepted that he was never going to see his blue mix with whatever colour the other person had. There were many tears as the earth paused, the quarry was lit up like a small city by dusk as the shades around people’s hands called for their match.

Lori and Shane had a sunset that flared each time they touched. Carol and Ed had a stormy grey that twisted sickly as a thick hand clenched around a thin arm. Andrea toyed with a metallic purple, and Amy wrote in the night air with a bubbly pink. Glenn had a vibrant red glow surrounding his left hand that flickered as he moved. Dale had a calm green that intermittently sobbed with pastel blue streaks.

Lori and Shane’s kid, who enjoyed sneaking off to speak forbiddingly with Daryl about the world, had an electrified scarlet encasing his right hand and arm. It fizzled and spat, brighter streaks running through the bloody base colour. It was one of the most fascinating marks Daryl had ever seen, particularly on such a naïve young person.

 

Daryl’s galaxy blue swirled thickly, creeping veins up his forearm and fitting snugly around his wrist. Shane held him in a tight choke hold, the aggressive man barking in his ear. Daryl felt only despair, as his only family had been left on a roof in an apocalyptic Atlanta, for the dead to feast upon. Merle was the only really decent person Daryl had known. Merle did his best to raise Daryl to be apart from his memories and not a lasting impression of their father. Merle always did say that Daryl was the best of their mother.

This newcomer, a friend of Shane and Lori’s apparently, was knelt in front of Daryl, who eyed him warily with contempt. This person, this _Rick Grimes_ , was the reason his brother was chained to a roof. The man was handsome, a little ragged and worn, but who wasn’t? His carved face was calm, in the face of Daryl’s anger, and the put-together demeanor set Daryl at ease. Rick Grimes was a person to listen to, he commanded attention. Shane released Daryl to sag into the dirt.

Rick Grimes looked almost to be bare of a colour, but while focusing on the man’s hand under the pretense of glaring at the ground, Daryl made out a hallucinogenic shade of platinum silver, writhing and glittering, almost invisible under the light of the Georgia sun.

 

Rick reached out a hand, clasping _Daryl Dixon’s_ shoulder under his palm, the coarse fabric of his shirt slipping and Rick’s ring finger and pinky meeting with heated skin.

 

Had the world always been this bright? Universe blue smashed and collided violently with star-gazed silver, dancing and mixing in a way Daryl could imagine the world being created. Silver bled into invisible cracks in the deep metallic blue, shattering into pieces and glimmering like specks of glass.

Underneath them, yellow and brown dyed the ground, blue puzzle pieced the sky, and vibrant green blotted into the trees.

 

Rick lay awake in his cell, Daryl snoozing next to him with his face tucked into Rick’s neck. Small breaths dusted his collarbone and lit his skin on fire. Rick lifted his and Daryl’s entwined hands, a tiny segment of galaxy danced around the extremities, glittering and pulsing each time they touched. Tiny platinum stars swirled in an infinite depth of handsome blue black. It infected Daryl’s right arm, thick and thin veins running up his forearm, giving a cracked look, lonesome stars dotted occasionally. Rick’s left arm had never had any noticeable colour running into his hand, but now a dark pair of twin lines double helixed up the inside of his arm and faded into platinum at his elbow from the midnight mass at his hand and wrist.

 

Daryl and Rick had their own little galaxy.


End file.
